<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>遺物 by umitan2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651133">遺物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/umitan2020/pseuds/umitan2020'>umitan2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>齊格飛的十年日記 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/umitan2020/pseuds/umitan2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「下官可是連下水道都能找出美感的人，這區區遺留品又哪裡難得倒我呢？」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>齊格飛的十年日記 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>遺物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>遺物</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li> R.C.484.4.28</li>
</ul>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>兇事會互相呼應嗎？今天忍不住如此懷疑，才剛出席完卡爾‧馮‧萊弗艾森的喪禮，晚上便接到另一封通知，他父親的病死通知。<br/>進入幼校之後，他就與父親斷絕來往。醫院方面負責臨終通知的人表現得誠惶誠恐、但是我想他們是多慮了。連住院通知都隨手棄置一旁，臨終通知對他來說，雖然衝擊力道是存在的，但是我想他不會對任何醫護人員追究的。<br/>別擔心，喪禮我會好好去參加的。他這麼說，理由是不想挨安妮羅傑小姐的罵。我想，安妮羅傑小姐不至於罵他、只是會，非常悲傷罷了。</p>
</blockquote><ul>
<li> R.C.484.4.29</li>
</ul>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>雖然他已經吩咐醫院與賽巴斯欽先生長期下榻的旅館從簡辦理了，但自己經歷過才會知道，喪禮前需要辦妥的法律與行政手續還真是不少。死亡證書開立與葬儀事務業者的聯絡。之後還需要辦理賽巴斯欽．馮．繆傑爾名下所有財產確認，雖然他本來就沒有意思要繼承，但得知所有名下財產都趨近於零的時候，他還是稍微動搖了。畢竟除了安妮羅傑小姐被送進皇宮時收到的五十萬帝國馬克之外，每年都還有各種名目的津貼才是，連財政省與民政省的人都不敢相信。還一度懷疑賽巴斯欽先生是不是故意隱匿財產。<br/>即使他那麼憎恨自己的父親，但在一一辦理這些手續的時候，卻又不斷的被提醒自己的確是賽巴斯欽．馮．繆傑爾長男的事實。再加上殺人事件尚未有頭緒，分神處理這些事情對他來說實在是相當煩躁啊。也難怪心情會如此惡劣了。</p>
</blockquote><ul>
<li> R.C.484.4.30</li>
</ul>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>還好安妮羅潔小姐早已準備好足夠空間的墓地，今天他父親的喪禮順利舉行。我沒有加入致哀的行列，只是遠遠在一旁等待儀式結束。安妮羅潔小姐臉上罩著黑紗，看不清面容。但是我想，至少她是所有出席者中，真心為賽巴斯欽先生哀傷的。<br/>在其他前來致哀者之中，聽到兩種不同的說法，賽巴斯欽曾經拒絕皇帝下賜的男爵封號、也有人說是他去要求但是被拒絕。我想、他一定毫無猶豫的支持後者吧，而我則誠心的期望是前者。</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>（中略）</p>
<ul>
<li> R.C.484.5.20</li>
</ul>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>理想鄉大酒店第三次的通知。在他用盡所有理由拖延出面清點遺物之後，旅館經理發出語氣委婉、但對他來說簡直是等同於威脅的聲明。於是，今天我陪同他請假來到理想鄉大酒店確認賽巴斯欽先生的遺留品。<br/>我可以理解、他是非常不情願再接觸到任何賽巴斯欽先生的物品，但，我也私心期盼，或許那位先生還是為了兩位天使一般的姐弟留了些什麼。很幸運的，在花了2小時清點之後，還是有些收穫的。既然他要我全部處分掉，那麼，我想我留下來也不算偷竊遺物吧！等到哪一天、他那火焰般熾烈的憤怒稍微降溫時，當作驚喜送給他吧。相信安妮羅傑小姐也會很高興的。</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>頁面中夾存了一張薄薄的立體影像放映片，表面的標籤只簡單標明了Schnappi,R.C.470。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>新帝國曆17年，費沙。</p>
<p>「Schnappi！啊哈！我知道這首歌！！」</p>
<p>金髮少年將夾在厚重日記裡的立體影像放映片小心取出，置於專用的播放器之上。立體影像雖是舊式規格，但保存狀態良好，畫素也算清晰，再生之後，映射出一名約莫四、五歲的男童，頂上的金髮燦爛一如觀影的少年般豪華，蒼冰色的雙眸裡沒有一般民眾所認識的霸氣與凌厲，而是生動活潑的靈動眼神。他面前擺著一個小巧的蛋糕，從蛋糕上的蠟燭數目推斷，應該是這名男童5歲的生日吧。</p>
<p>紀錄影像的人出聲催促：「萊因哈特！唱那首小鱷魚給爸爸聽！」</p>
<p>然後在紀錄範圍之外，傳來溫和婉約的女聲，「好啊！萊因哈特，姊姊要開始囉！」隨即傳來帝國小孩都琅琅上口的那首童謠的前奏。</p>
<p>存在於紀錄影像中心的那名男童玫瑰色的臉龐上盡是興奮與歡喜，他配合著輕快靈巧的鋼琴伴奏，開始唱道。</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>我名叫咬咬，是一隻小鱷魚，我住在埃及，躺在尼羅河邊。<br/>原來我呆在蛋蛋裏，咬啊咬才自由了。<br/>咬咬咬咬咬咬咬啊咬<br/>咬咬咬咬咬咬咬啊咬</p>
</blockquote><p>樂音移到下一段之前，輕快的鋼琴加快了節奏，金髮的小天使摩拳擦掌，準備迎接挑戰。</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>我名叫咬咬，一只小鱷魚，我牙牙鋒利，長得也真神氣。<br/>我咬我能咬的東西，咬啊咬我做得很棒。<br/>史尼史納～史辣皮！史辣批史辣批史辣普（咬咬咬咬咬咬咬啊咬）<br/>史尼史納～史辣皮！史辣批史辣批史辣普（咬咬咬咬咬咬咬啊咬）</p>
</blockquote><p>由於節奏加快，導致最後一段繞口令似的部份，男童有些發音不標準，但童稚的發音與歌聲仍是博得在場所有人的拍手與稱讚。</p>
<p>影片的最後，一名年輕的少婦穿著圍裙走了過來，她笑容可掬，美麗的輪廓或許比不上親生女兒的清麗及驚心動魄，但那溫婉的氣質看得出來，的確是一脈相傳。</p>
<p>「好了好了，來切蛋糕吧！親愛的。」</p>
<p>影片就此結束。</p>
<p>觀賞影片的少年從事後查得各種資訊與史料推測得知，那是繆傑爾家破滅前5個多月時的紀錄。或許，對遺傳學上他應該稱呼為祖父的賽巴斯欽．馮．繆傑爾來說，是圓滿家庭的最後一抹殘照。也可能是，祖母克拉莉貝兒生前最後有被記錄下來的一段影音。</p>
<p>他在姑母的住處曾經看過一些平面影像、以及祖父母結婚時的紀念照，酷似自己亡父的少年知道，那是姑母在舊王朝時期，進宮時就帶走的。對於自己的祖父，希爾德知之甚少、安妮羅傑則鮮少提及，但少年並不會有任何遺憾與親情上的被剝奪感，因為他的外祖父，瑪林道夫伯爵給了他全副心靈投入的親情。他的歐帕，就是弗朗茲．馮．瑪林道夫，並不需要其他人來補足這個位置。</p>
<p>「賽巴斯欽．馮．繆傑爾嗎…」事故中失去了妻子、被皇帝奪去女兒、至死都沒有獲得親生子的原諒。金髮的少年單手支頤，或許器量上不足、只是個小格局的人，但是，卻很難將他歸類於『壞人』吧，他在心底給予賽巴斯欽的評語、或許是因為並非當事人的緣故，沒有亡父的激烈與尖銳，只是一點淡淡的感懷。</p>
<p>新銀河帝國第二代皇帝，亞歷山大．齊格飛．馮．羅嚴克拉姆將頭擱在書桌上，堅挺而白皙的鼻尖幾乎要貼上立體影像的虛擬播映幕，他輕巧的按下重複再生的鍵，跟著影像中的男童一同唱著。</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>史尼史納～史辣皮！史辣批史辣批史辣普（咬咬咬咬咬咬咬啊咬）<br/>史尼史納～史辣皮！史辣批史辣批史辣普（咬咬咬咬咬咬咬啊咬）</p>
</blockquote><p>「謝謝你，這麼重視他、這麼保護他、這麼為他……著想。見證他的人生、保存他的回憶、真的謝謝你。吉爾非艾斯元帥……」</p>
<p>眼底有股熱辣的感覺，被一般民眾暱稱為亞歷克大公的少年用力眨了眨眼，抹去那盤繞在眼眶裡的濕氣。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>帝國曆484年4月</p>
<p><br/>萊因哈特與吉爾菲艾斯兩人，在年齡都還屬於「少年」階段，便以上校、上尉的階級，借調到憲兵隊。<br/>不管組織的性質如何，一旦規模肥大化之後，不可避免的就是組織的縱向強化，而為了改善各個部門壁壘分明的局勢，人事部門總是會想辦法催生出一些「促進橫向連結」的方針，以展現自己對於組織改造的貢獻。不同部門之間的「借調」就是促進橫向連結的一種體現。<br/>通常，會被借調到其他單位的人員，多半是協調能力強、期待將來能以「更高位」的視點俯瞰整個組織的人才，當然，這僅止於一般狀況。<br/>萊因哈特與吉爾菲艾斯會被借調到憲兵隊，只是彰顯了宇宙艦隊司令下轄的實戰部隊，目前話語權大過軍務尚書轄下的憲兵隊，因此得以將燙手山芋處分過去。</p>
<p>被派回母校調查殺人事件的兩人，才剛參加完死者的喪禮，沒想到又在短時間內，接到了意想不到的死亡通知。正確來說，是金髮少年刻意想要遺忘的人的死亡通知。</p>
<p>「這裡是吉格林蒂皇后·皇家醫院，很抱歉通知您，帝國騎士賽巴斯欽．馮．謬傑爾閣下，於帝國歷484年4月28日19時40分，於本院特別醫療大樓病逝。死因為肝硬化。本院雖盡一切力量挽回繆傑爾閣下的生命，但由於他被送來本院時，生命跡象已……」</p>
<p>吉爾菲艾斯擔憂的注視著身旁的少年，面無表情之下無法判斷真正的情緒波動，如果萊因哈特表現出震驚或是悲傷，吉爾菲艾斯還不至於如此擔心。他忍不住輕輕將手搭在萊因哈特的肩上，停頓了幾秒，金髮的上校才輕拍了一下給予自己安慰與支持的手，回過頭來給了好友一個略微僵硬的微笑。</p>
<p>「別擔心，喪禮我會好好去參加的」<br/>但隨即又附加了一句「不去的話會被姊姊罵的」，用以強調自己的不情願。</p>
<p>萊因哈特父子感情不睦的事吉爾菲艾斯早就知情。雖然吉爾非艾斯能夠理解賽巴斯欽為難之處，但也不代表他會為賽巴斯欽辯護。因為、就吉爾非艾斯的理解，萊因哈特對父親的憎恨並不是毫無理由。有時候，吉爾非艾斯甚至會想，如果賽巴斯欽沒有收下皇帝給的那五十萬馬克，是否會稍微平減那位金髮天使的怒氣呢？</p>
<p>正因為安妮羅傑的父親收下了那筆錢，因此「皇帝強搶民女」這件事，對繆傑爾家變成了理所當然的對價關係，原本該是犯罪行為的事實，卻因為金錢的介入，而顯得合理。</p>
<p>對萊因哈特來說，讓這種關係得以成立的皇帝、他的父親，甚至是把這種公然的人口販賣視為理所當然的社會體制，以及默許這種事的人民的心態，都是他發誓要剷除的惡習。</p>
<p>基於如此深痛惡絕的情感，萊因哈特根本不想接觸、不想目睹跟賽巴斯欽有關的任何事物，他一貫的態度就是自己不需要留下與『那個男人』有關的任何物品。因此當賽巴斯欽．馮．謬傑爾生前最後常住的旅館職員，前來詢問故人遺物該如何處理時，他強烈要求旅館的職員直接丟棄。</p>
<p>但旅館畢竟是專業服務業，親屬要求旅館丟棄住客的物品、之後再反悔，甚至主張被旅館丟棄的物品價值不斐要求原價賠償等光怪陸離的事件，旅館方面見多了。又牽涉到這遺留品的主人已經去世，旅館方面要丟棄的話，只能取得遺留品所有法定繼承人的切結書，以降低事後紛爭的可能性。</p>
<p>而萊因哈特也很清楚，胞姊安妮羅傑如果知道自己連看都不看就直接處分『那個男人』的遺留品，一定會相當悲傷而感嘆。<br/>因此，雖然百般的不情願，在數次拖延戰法失效之後，他請求吉爾非艾斯陪同自己一起來到理想鄉大酒店，親自處理父親殘留不多的遺留品。</p>
<p>原本以為會來到一個充滿酒臭、杯盤狼藉的房間，但來因哈特與吉爾非艾斯卻被帶到一個異常寒冷的倉庫。旅館的職員恭謹的說明，因為怕有一些住宿客遺留下來的東西會腐敗、因此這間存放遺留品的倉庫才會如此寒冷。</p>
<p>一直延伸到天花板、大小不一保險櫃密密麻麻地佔領了倉庫的四面，帶給進入者異樣的窒息壓迫感。帶著白手套的酒店職員一邊確認著手中的號碼，來到其中一個的保險櫃前，他用手上的電子鎖打開後，長一公尺，寬60公分、高40公分的金屬盒無聲滑出。職員將之移到專用的推車之上，領著萊因哈特與吉爾非艾斯離開寒冷的倉庫，來到確認用的房間。</p>
<p>「故賽巴斯欽帝國騎士在送醫當時，飯店人員有很仔細的紀錄他所使用的房間狀況，以及存在於房間之中的物品。上校大人如果想要確認保險箱中是否包含所有故人遺物的話，這邊有影像紀錄可供對照……」</p>
<p>萊因哈特迅速的抬手遮蔽了酒店職員想要進一步說明的意思，幾乎是面無表情的，「不用了，我信任貴酒店的處理」</p>
<p>「是，那請上校大人在這份確認書上簽名……」</p>
<p>萊因哈特靈巧舞動的簽名堵住了酒店職員未竟之語，接著他抬起目光，「還有什麼需要簽名的？」</p>
<p>被那副帶著凌厲劍氣的眼神給驚出一點冷汗，那位職員連忙把所有需要家屬簽名的文件備妥置於桌上，便誠惶誠恐的告退。</p>
<p>萊因哈特翻閱了一下遺留在桌上的幾張文件，一邊咋舌。</p>
<p>「遺留品清單一覽確認書」</p>
<p>「遺留品所有權放棄聲明書」</p>
<p>「廢棄物委託處分切結書」</p>
<p>萊因哈特忍不住抱怨道，怎麼人死了還這麼多手續，換得吉爾非艾斯略帶苦惱的微笑，他平實地解釋，酒店方面應該也不敢大意，畢竟這牽涉到故人遺物，同時緩慢地將保險箱的蓋子掀起。</p>
<p>「嗚！」</p>
<p>密封性極佳的箱子一打開，濃烈而發酵過的酸敗味道便撲鼻而來，饒是經歷過前線戰鬥的兩人也不禁皺起鼻頭。</p>
<p>箱子裡有幾套衣物，雖然已經被清掃房間的職員折疊整齊，但是衣物上的酒漬和不明的污漬卻如實說明了主人在世時，這些物品遭受到什麼樣的對待，而那股氣味更是喚起了萊因哈特對自己父親最深層的憎惡記憶。他撇過頭，渾身微微地發顫，「吉爾非艾斯，夠了！不用看了！」</p>
<p>「萊因哈特大人？」</p>
<p>「要簽什麼我現在就立刻簽好，我們走！」金髮的年輕上校彎腰在桌上潦草的寫上名字，隨即就要奪門而出，他感覺自己連一秒都無法忍受、和『那個男人』的持有物品相處在同一個空間，連呼吸都彷彿要窒息一般。</p>
<p>「我和姊姊應該已經是解脫一半了才是！為什麼應該已經解脫的人，還要繼續被這些垃圾束縛！？」</p>
<p>紅髮高挑的上尉無言地包容了長官噴出的怒火，維護萊因哈特的自尊心也是這位英俊上尉的任務，雖然這一條不會放在職務記述書裡，但是對吉爾非艾斯來說卻是比任何事務都優先。</p>
<p>「萊因哈特大人……」牽起溫暖怡人的微笑，吉爾非艾斯將萊因哈特推出小房間，「萊因哈特大人去酒店的咖啡廳坐坐、喝點東西吧！」他如此提議，另外又附加了一句「順便幫我也點一杯黑咖啡吧！」</p>
<p>「吉爾非艾斯，你還要留下來？」</p>
<p>「保險起見，我把所有遺留品都看過之後再走」</p>
<p>「吉爾非艾斯真是……」</p>
<p>「下官可是連下水道都能找出美感的人，這區區遺留品又哪裡難得倒我呢？」</p>
<p>順暢而流利地，吉爾非艾斯使用萊因哈特過去曾用來挖苦自己的言詞自嘲。</p>
<p>但這樣的輕鬆對談，卻順利解除了萊因哈特在心靈層面上的不快感，清澈純淨的笑容重新回到金髮天使的臉上，他一掌拍在多年友人的肩頭上。</p>
<p>「那就拜託你、幫我全部處分掉吧！」離開房門前萊因哈特回過頭來追加了一句，「在我喝完一杯咖啡之前要出現，吉爾非艾斯上尉！」</p>
<p>隱忍住噴笑的舉動，吉爾非艾斯回以標準軍禮「是！上校大人！」</p>
<p>回過身單獨面對那個充滿各種氣味的金屬保險箱，吉爾非艾斯嘆了一口氣，「一杯咖啡啊……只好先簡單篩選可能有意義的遺物了……」</p>
<p>吉爾非艾斯迅速地將個人衣物、鞋子、以及喝了一半、或是尚未開封的酒瓶全部分到一旁，把主要目標設定在文件以及資料類上。</p>
<p>簡單過目之後，吉爾非艾斯放棄了大部分的文件，多半是年金與津貼的通知，還有安妮羅傑受封伯爵夫人頭銜的詔書、欠繳費用通知單等。比較令他猶豫的是資料、尤其是電子資料部份，需要讀取機器才能特定內容。在金屬箱底，他發現了一個樸素的牛皮紙袋，看起來是酒店提供給客人用的制式信封袋。裡面有十數個立體影像的播映晶片，又翻看了一下其他箱內物品，惦記著「一杯咖啡」的時限。</p>
<p>吉爾非艾斯最後決定只帶走這個紙袋，回去再好好檢查一下裡面的紀錄內容。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>§ § § §</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「賽巴斯欽～～你好久沒來我們粉紅珍珠了！瑪利亞好想你喔～～」</p>
<p>吉爾非艾斯連忙調低了音量，免得鄰房的人聽到，又心虛的回頭張望了一會，確定無人才將視線拉回。</p>
<p>立體影像上投影出來的是一名穿著暴露的女性，豐滿的身材搭上一頭豐厚的金髮、眼角的痣宛如淚珠一般點綴。</p>
<p>「這！這真是……」太過分了。</p>
<p>饒是原本對賽巴斯欽還抱存一絲同情的紅髮上尉、也不禁被這些影像的內容給搗毀殆盡。吉爾非艾斯曾聽說，賽巴斯欽在萊因哈特進入幼年學校之後，便更加沈浸在酒國之中，日夜流連花街酒巷，卻沒想到他不只喝酒、居然還收藏這些酒國女子寄來的攬客用影像。</p>
<p>「賽巴斯欽先生……親愛的。我是瑪格麗特，您還記得我嗎？您說瑪格的歌聲最好聽了，歡迎您再來聽歌，瑪格等您唷！」關掉、換下一片。</p>
<p>「親愛的賽巴斯欽～～啾！人家是瑪德琳啦……」關掉、換下一片。</p>
<p>「賽巴斯欽親愛的，您還記得朱麗葉嗎？」關掉、換下一片。</p>
<p>是我把人性想得太美好了嗎？還是根本挑錯東西了？紅髮上尉忍不住搓揉起隱隱發疼的額角，抱頭反省起來。</p>
<p>已經檢查了10片，每片都是來自不同的店家、不同的女子所錄製，千篇一律的就是提醒賽巴斯欽．馮．繆傑爾務必記得來本店消費。日期上看來，似乎距離他入院治療前不久，吉爾非艾斯猜想，或許是他的身體狀況已經差到無法外出，因此店家方面才陸陸續續發出「攬客廣告」，想要抓住這名總是一擲千金的貴客吧。</p>
<p>翻找了一下剩餘的晶片，吉爾非艾斯在其中發現到、只有一片影像紀錄片的標籤上寫有文字，「Schnappi,R.C.470」算了算時代，應該是萊因哈特五歲時的東西，當作是最後的賭注，吉爾非艾斯小心地將這片立體影像放置到播放器上。</p>
<p>「這、這是！！」</p>
<p>那是比他所認識的金髮天使還要年幼的時期，更貼近古老宗教畫上的天使形象，背上宛如隱藏了一雙潔白羽翼一般。</p>
<p>這是他所不知道的萊因哈特！</p>
<p>吉爾非艾斯幾近貪婪的，仔仔細細將那短短的立體影像重複播放了好幾次，直到讓自己腦中深刻複寫了那份影像。</p>
<p>聽了幾次之後，紅髮青年似乎感覺到什麼不對，於是他開始將注意力放在影片的最後一段，那是吉爾非艾斯只在照片裡看過的、萊因哈特與安妮羅傑的母親。</p>
<p>「好了好了，來切蛋糕吧。親愛的。」</p>
<p>一邊盯著立體影像、一邊思索在腦中揮之不去的既視感是從哪裡來的，紅髮的上尉支著下巴沉思了一會兒，突然，他似乎明白了什麼。</p>
<p>「不會吧……難道說……」嘴裡喃喃的念著，接著他憑藉著稀薄的記憶力，翻找起方才看過的「攬客廣告」，並揀選了其中一片放映。</p>
<p>「賽巴斯欽先生……親愛的。我是瑪格麗特，您還記得我嗎？您說瑪格的歌聲最好聽了，歡迎您再來聽歌，瑪格等您唷！」</p>
<p>這個聲音的確是和立體影像中的繆傑爾夫人有一點類似之處，尤其是喊「親愛的」時那份的語氣，自然又不造作。</p>
<p>而其他的女人，或多或少都有一點點繆傑爾夫人的影子在，有的是肖似她的身形，有的肖似她的金髮，有的……是了，就連那個低俗的『瑪利亞』，其眼角的痣，位置和克拉莉貝兒．馮．繆傑爾都是一模一樣！</p>
<p>太殘酷了！</p>
<p>吉爾非艾斯忍不住以雙手蒙起眼、將身體狠狠地往椅背裡倒下。他無法想像，賽巴斯欽是如何在這些女子的影像中拼湊自己愛妻的形象、想像自己的妻子仍然在世、對著自己低語訴說。</p>
<p>那是一個多麼悲慘、無力、又逃避現實的男人啊！</p>
<p>吉爾菲艾斯知道，萊因哈特並不期待親生父親給自己留下任何值得念想的物件。但，要吉爾菲艾斯「處分」掉萊因哈特幼時的影像，更是比在他心頭剮下一塊肉還疼痛。紅髮的少尉並沒有煩惱太久，便仔細小心的將晶片夾在日記的內頁。</p>
<p>等到哪一天、他那火焰般熾烈的憤怒稍微降溫時，當作驚喜送給他吧。相信安妮羅傑小姐也會很高興的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>